Flandre Scarlet vs Remilia Scarlet
Description Touhou Vs Touhou! Sister vs Sister Fate vs Destruction The Winning Master Flandre vs The Scarlet Devil Remilia! Which one is the True Master of the Night?! Interlude Wiz:Remember The Sdm Battle Royale? Well these Two Survived it, However, we Now have The Information we Need To see The TRUE winner. Between the Scarlet Sisters. Boomstick:Remilia Scarlet, The Scarlet Devil. Wiz:Versus Flandre Scarlet, The Sister of the Devil. Im Wiz and He's Boomstick. Boomstick:Fuck it. And its Our Job to Analyze their Weapons Armor and Skill to Find out would win a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'Flandre Scarlet' Wiz:The Scarlet Mist Just Ended in Gensokyo and Summer has Continued Like Normal. Boomstick:Normal My Ass Remilia showed up at Reimu's Shrine over and over then! Wiz:However, 1 Week Later, Another "Minor" Incident Started in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. which Caused Remilia to be unable to Return as Her Friend Surrounded Gensokyo in a Rainstorm, so Naturally, The two heroines went to Invastigate. Boomstick:And It Turns out the Incident Causer was None other than the Sealed Away Sister of Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet! Wiz:Flandre was Locked up in the SDM For 495 Years. and Due to this, gained a Small Dose of Insanity. which causes her to Anhilate ANYONE Stupid enough to Enter her room, and when she kills you, Nothing remains.. Boomstick:*Shivers* That is Fucking Creepy! Flandre has many Attacks at her Disposal like her Foes, Such as her Flaming Sword Laevatein! which is 2 times Her Size and can Create Bullets from it Just by Swinging it! Wiz:That is Not all she has, Like her Opponent's She Can us Spell Cards! Like Cranberry Trap, Her Iconic Four of a Kind, or her 2 Strongest Spell's And then Will there Be None, were she Turns invisible and Begins to Launch Barrages of Danmaku! 'Boomstick:And Ripples of 495 Years which starts Weak, but Becomes Barely Dodgable! However, this Spell depends On Flandre's Energy, and as she gets hurt, it gets stronger. Talk about a Risk Taker.' Wiz:Also, although Her foes are also Youkai, Flandre and the others CAN regenerate from wounds, but will be heavily wounded By Spiritual Attacks. 'Boomstick:But who gives a Shit when Your Special Ability is To DESTROY anything and EVERYTHING!' Wiz;Correct! Flandre's Ability is unbelievably Powerful! she Demonstrated it a Touhou Manga via the Destruction of a Huge Meteor! however, Flandre herself said That that is NOWHERE near her Limit, meaning she can Go Further than that, she is even rumored to have a Limit More than enought to Destroy the Sun! which if she did, would cause a Global Apocalypes. 'Boomstick:But Flandre is Powerful, she Has Vampire Resilience for Oni Strength and Tengu Speed. Wiz:however, shes VERY unstable & shes INSANELY Weak to Spiritual Moves, However, so are her Foes so it doesn't really Matter. 'Boomstick:Bottom Line, Flandre Could Destroy you Without even TRYING.' Flandre:I Want to Play...Danmaku..~ 'Remilia Scarlet' Wiz: Remilia is the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Boomstick: Well that’s an accomplishment in of itself because her stage was so god damn hard!! Wiz: Uhh..Boomstick touhou has always been hard you know Boomstick: True... Wiz: But she’s also been proven to be a very skilled fighter, you see as a vampire she has the strength of an Oni which has the power to uproot a thousand year old tree single-handedly & the speed of Tengu which can run through the Human Village in a flash. Boomstick: Dayum, she’s also been known to crush boulders with ease. Because one feat for her strength isn’t enough! Wiz: All of this gave her the nickname Scarlet Devil. Boomstick: In addition she has a variety of spell cards at her disposal. Like the Spear the Gungnir which attacks the foe with a humongous spear. Or Heart Break which just attacks the foe with a quick spear Wiz: Miserable Fate which attacks the foe repeatedly with energy attacks or Millennium Vampire which boosts her for a short period of time Boomstick: And the beautiful Mountain of a Thousand Needles, trust me it’s exactly what you think. Wiz: She also has a few extra skills like the Trickster Devil, Night Dance & Vampire kiss Boomstick: Hahaha! What does she kiss her opponents to death!? This is like Rogue all over again! Wiz: However if that isn’t enough she can Manipulate Fate itself, which can allow her to turn the fights odds into her favor by changing the end result. Boomstick: That’s cheap. Glad none of my squirrels do that Wiz: However it doesn’t seem to always work meaning that it is hardly flawless. But if you get in her way best to say your prayers, you’ll need them. Remilia: The moon tonight is red, you will know death. FIGHT Flandre was all alone tonight, she Felt a Small urge To Cause Mayhem, and Blew her door Up with Kyu, Laughing, and Then stops as soon as She Sees Remilia. Remi:Took you awhile~ Flan:Uh i-im Sorry? Remi:Well, Its Ok, As your Gonna Die Flan;WHAT!? Why?! Remi:Because I Wanna see whose Stronger, Its OBVIOUSLY Me. Flandre:grr..N-No! I will Fight BACK! FIGHT!!! Flandre rushed At Remilia Angrily And Punched Her, And Easily Overpowered her and Launched her Straight into the Wall. Remilia then Launged back at Flandre And unleashed the Vampire Kiss, but To Remis Surprise Flan noticing This, Attacks with the same move, launching Both back. Flan:Ow! Remi:Ow..Damn you Flandre.. Flandre and Remilia both got Up and began Launching Danamku at Each other and Knocking them Away with their Weapons Gungnir and Laevatein, Flandre began Onslaughting Remis Gugnir so she went For A Heart Break, which Launched Flandre outside where she and Remi casted Gensokyo in a Red Mist as They Grinned at each other Flandre:Four of a Kind! Remilia:Mountain Of 1000 Needles Remilia Launged herself towards Flandre and the Clones who all Began Slashing her back and Forth, until The Began to Evaporate from the Attacks intense Plasma until it Struck Flandre, who Is Launched Sky High, and Growls, Flandre then Turned invisible and Began Punching Remilia all over, until Remi Grabbed her Fist causing Flandre to Revert to seeable. Flandre Broke Free of Remis Grip and then Lunged on last time With Laeavtein. Flan:REMI YOU IDIOT!! Flandre began going all Out, Remilia was Struggling to fight Back until She Slashed Laevatein into Pieces, she saw an Opening and Pierced Flandres Neck. Flan:G-Guh! Remilia then Through flandre into the Misty Lake and Laughed Evilly. K-''' Remilia laughed and Laughed, but Felt odd, as she saw the Water Bubble and Flandre Rose back up Covered in Fairy Blood and Laughing in Scarlet Insanity Mode. Remi:Oh F- Remilia Was Caught off as Flandre Activated Ripples of 495 Years as Remilia began Slashing Flandre, but was then Grabbed By Flans Clones as Flandre was waiting for the Perfect Moment, But Remi Rushed Free and Used a Combonation of Spear the Gungnir and Mountain of 1000 Needles as she Rushed Towards Flandre as She did the same as The Collided, Causing everything Near to Become Destroyed. When it stopped Both were Standing But Remi Wasnt Happy, Why? She was Trapped in Flandres grip, as she was Snapped in two and Kyuued. '''KO! Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles